1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for processing a social game in which a plurality of users participates via a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a social game in which a plurality of users participates via a network by using a Social Networking Service (SNS) has spread widely, and a network game is provided which uses an information processing device such as a personal computer (PC) terminal or a mobile terminal to exchange information and communicate mutually through communication with a game server.
Among such network games, a so-called network battle game performs a battle between users or performs a battle with enemy team or between virtual enemies by organizing teams with users.
For example, JP 2012-55435 A discloses a technology in which different teams play the same network battle game, one of matching rooms is allocated to a user requesting participation in the game, and information of the allocated user is sequentially displayed as a matching room screen.